


Stowaway

by TripleRainbow



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Captain Chloe, F/F, First Mate Max, Gay, Gen, Pirate AU, Pirates, possible poly relationship later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stows away on a pirate ship that happens to belong to the pirate captain Chloe. A world of swashbuckling and possible homosexual relationships is just beginning and Kate is at the center of it all. [Dead fic, can be read as one shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was just begging to be written. Forgive me.

The hold of the ship is dark and damp. The rough wood floor catches on her dress as she tries to get comfortable. Kate can hear rats squeaking less than two feet from her, but still this is her life boat. Her metaphorical white horse carrying her far away from her tower.

The trapdoor creaks just as she starts to fall asleep. She sure it's late at night, but a light jumps into the hold. Kate sits up, pressing herself into a crevice between crates of what smells like sulfur. If she's seen, they'll use her as ransom. Assuming they don't throw her overboard and let the sharks devour her, that is. 

Someone is climbing down the ladder. Kate's heart races and she covers her mouth to quiet her breathing. The glow of a candle almost shines into her hiding spot as the figure moves into view.

Despite the tales she's heard of pirates being horridly disfigured with pegs for legs and hooks for hands, this person is shockingly normal. If Kate didn't know she was on a ship full of pirates, she would never have pointed the girl out as one. The girl is dressed in trousers with a red coat and a cutlass hangs from her waist. She doesn't look ugly like Kate pictured pirates to be. That kind of makes her feel guilty for making assumptions.

"Ya know, we really shouldn't be doing this," whispers the girl. 

Another, taller figure slides down the ladder. This one has a blue bandana covering their head and a black coat. Kate initially thinks its a man, but they open their mouth and a high pitched voice comes out. 

"Yeah, well, do you want to tell the entire crew? We've been over this," the first girl grumbles as she sets the candle down and leans against a crate. Black coat presses their bodies together and Kate is suddenly very aware of what this is. She really wishes she had gotten on the other ship.

"We both know the crew would send us to the bottom of the ocean," the second girl says quietly. "Now stop being depressing and kiss your Captain."

Red coat giggles. "As you wish."

Luckily, the candle is snuffed and darkness fills the hold. Kate's face is hot as she covers her ears. It's not very effective. She still feels dirty. She'll have to ignore them until they finish. It's not like she has a choice anyway.

Then Kate squeals and jerks her leg which hits the boxes and completely destroys her hiding place. A rat skitters over her lap, having taken a decent bite out of her ankle.

There's an scuffling sound as the two pirates relight the candle.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing on my ship?" Black Coat demands. Kate is so scared she forgets to answer. She knew she never should've stowed away.

A blade is shoved under her chin and pressed into her skin. Kate looks up into cold blue eyes. "Answer her or die."

"I stowed away in Arcadia Bay! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," Kate blurts. She closes her eyes, waiting for them to slit her throat and toss her into the sea. Nothing happens for a terrifyingly long second. 

"We aren't going to kill you, blondie," Black coat responds, and the sharp tip removes itself from her jugular. "You're just a runaway like us, right? What are you running from?"

The idea she's like these ruffians is almost too abstract for Kate, but she manages to open her eyes and answer. "I-I'd rather not say."

Black coat looks apprehensive but nods. "You don't look like a wanted criminal, so I'll let it slide. This is my first mate, Max. I'm Captain Chloe."

"Kate." She refuses to give her last name, but they don't seem to recognize her. For now, she won't be held ransom.

"How long have you been down here?" Max asks as she kneels.

"Since we left this morning," Kate replies. She feels a lot better when Max is not pointing a sword at her. 

Chloe rubs the back of her neck. "So, you didn't happen to hear us... talking, did you?" 

Max's cheeks heat up, mirroring Kate's.

"I did." She never could tell a lie. Chloe and Max look at each other in concern. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone. I... Are you going to throw me overboard?"

Max jolts and stares at her with wide eyes. "What? No! We're pirates, not savages."

Kate is almost relieved, but reminds herself they are still pirates.

Chloe laughs, settling her hand on Max's shoulder. "You did almost decapitate her like five minutes ago."

Surprising Kate for probably the tenth time that night, the brunette hangs her head guiltily. "I'm sorry about that. We've had a real problem with thieves lately. I wasn't really going to hurt you, just scare you."

It's hard to picture Max plundering cities, slaughtering children and raping women, especially when she looks like a sad puppy. Chloe is easier to imagine, but the cheeky grin on her face and affectionate arm draped around the first mate's shoulders makes her think twice. Kate starts to think these two are really weird pirates. Maybe they're not so bad after all.

"Mission accomplished," she says with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," Max repeats.

"It's ok," Kate assures her. 

Chloe clabbers up the ladder, poking her head out of the trap door. She looks back at Max. "Hey, the sun's coming up. We gotta go."

"Already?" Kate is astonished they've been talking so long.

"Don't worry, we won't tell. The crew doesn't come down often so you should be fine. We dock in Portland tomorrow and I'll come get you then. You've got food, right?" The brunette smiles at her and Kate completely forgets to breathe. 

"Y-yeah. Yep, I'm good." Her brain finally reboots and she smiles back. "Thank you."

"No prob, Bob!" Chloe says as she help Max threw the trapdoor. The first mate waves and the captain winks. The trap door thuds shut.

Without the candle light, it's dark and, without her new accomplices, quiet. Kate thinks.

They haven't thrown her out. They don't know her last name, how rich her family is, so they won't ransom her. Max is nice and pretty. Chloe is... something, but also nice. Pirates aren't so bad after all.

Kate leans her head back against the hull and laughs to herself. Her mother would have a fit if she knew Kate was making friends with pirates. 

She's glad she stowed away on this boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter. I'm probably going to make this a Kate/Max/Chloe fic because hey, my name is Triple Rainbow, this is kind of my job.  
> Comment if you spot a grammatical or layout error, or you just want to scream at me.
> 
> Edit: well this went nowhere. Sorry guys. :(


End file.
